A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer graphics workstation and, more particularly, to a high performance, stand-along graphics workstation including a digital computer host and a graphics processing subsystem. The invention provides efficient control structures to obtain a maximum utilization of system resources and to effectively coordinate operation among essentially data-driven, asynchronous components and thereby enable both two-dimensional and three-dimensional high resolution graphics displays.
B. Prior Graphics Systems
In recent years considerable advances have been made in the utilization of computer systems to generate and visually display character and graphical output data. The earliest systems were limited to two-dimensional displays very often realized through the use of alphanumeric characters. The graphics data generation capability of such early systems was limited and certain character representations of predetermined size and shape were stored in a character data memory and were transferrable to a display memory by the user, when desired, to expand the display capability of the system. A noteworthy advance in the computer graphics art involved the use of a so-called "bit mapped" graphics display system to store output data in a display memory. The "bit mapped" approach visualizes the output data as a two-dimensional array of pixels, where each pixel corresponds to an individual picture element in the display device. In a two-dimensional, black and white graphics display, each pixel need only contain one bit of information, i.e. either 0 or 1 to represent either pixels for a two-dimensional, black and white display bits of information in the map comprise the output data representing the display device.
As should be understood, the graphic display of a three-dimensional object in color, as opposed to a two-dimensional object in black and white substantially increases the amount of output data required to represent the display device and the processing capability of the graphics system required to process the output data for display on a cathode ray tube. For instance, with respect to color alone, eight bits of information per pixel may be required to store information on the red, green and blue components of the color and the intensity of the color for display.
The bit mapped approach was expanded by the prior art to a planar concept wherein a three-dimensional array is visualized with separate spaced, parallel planes, each plane corresponding to one attribute of the color information, i.e., a red plane, a green plane, a blue plane and an intensity plane. Each pixel comprises bits stored on the separate planes and data processing requires the graphics system to retrieve the separate bits of a pixel from among several memory locations.
When other attributes and display characteristics such as a three-dimensional display, shading, surface reflective qualities, object rotation, etc. are to be added to the graphics system, the memory structure and capacity and data processing capability of the system must be greatly expanded to represent and visually display an object. Such capacity, structure and processing capability requirements have generally limited the feasibility of implementing a high performance, three-dimensional graphics system as a stand alone, workstation-type system particularly a graphics system with a multi-user capability. While technological advances such as a 32 bit work microprocessor provide a hardware basis for a stand-alone, workstation implementation for a graphics system there remain formidable data structure and processing and system operational control requirements to achieve an effective high performance graphics workstation system capable of processing multiple application processes to permit a multi-user implementation. These requirements have not been adequately addressed by the prior art.